


Fatherhood

by PhantasticFoursome



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasticFoursome/pseuds/PhantasticFoursome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last parentlock story im doing :) not sure if i should make it johnlock or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes was jolted out of his mind palace by his phone ringing. "John get that" he muttered. John sighed and picked up his phone. "Greg? No its John. He's busy at the moment. What? Are you sure? Yes we'll be right there." Sherlock glanced over at John. "Well?" John looked slighly shaken. "You have a son." he murmured. Sherlock looked shocked. "I have a what?". "A son. Irene dropped him off at the station." without a word, Sherlock stood and stormed of the room. "Where are you going?" John called. "To see my son" Sherlock replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock looked down at the small boy with confusion. "How old is he?" He asked, turning to Lestrade. "He's 10. And he came with this." Lestrade passed him a note. Sherlock frowned as he read;

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I'm sorry. I couldn't keep him. I'm not fit to be a mother and my husband treated him badly. He's yours. I understand if you don't believe me, but just look at him. He is your son._

_Irene Adler x_

 

Sherlock passed the note to John and crouched down in front of the boy. "Hello." He said. The boy looked up. "H-hello" He mumbled. "Do you know who I am?" The boy nodded. "Sherlock Holmes. You were in the paper." Sherlock looked impressed. "Did your mum tell you about the... connection between us?" Sherlock asked, frowning. The boy shook his head. Sherlock groaned. "I guess I'll have to tell you then. I'm your father." The boy looked shocked. "Really?" A small smile played at his lips. Sherlock nodded. "Yes. And if you'd like, you can live with us." The boy broke into a huge grin. "What, with you and John? Seriously?" "Seriously." John said, leaning round Sherlock to see the boy. "What's your name anyway?" "Oh yeah. Hamish." John looked surprised. "She took my advice" He murmured, smiling slightly. Sherlock suddenly stood up. "Lestrade, I'll be taking my son home now." He said, walking straight past Lestrade. "Sherlock you can't just take him, you've got to fill in paper-"Lestrade was silenced by a glare from Sherlock. "Come on Hamish" John called, shooting an apologetic look at Lestrade before  walking out the door.


End file.
